Charmed: AIM style
by MyCrimsonDawn
Summary: Ok, this was just for fun so please don't murder me in my sleep if you don't like it. M for very suggestive themes. What will it be like when the Charmed Ones find things out about each other, on AIM, that they didn't want to know? R&R please
1. Chapter 1

AIM Charmed Style

Bitchy-Middle-Sister had logged on.

Bitchy-Oldest-Sister has been invited.

Bitchy-Oldest-Sister had entered chat room.

Bitchy-Middle-Sister: Hey Prue.

Bitchy-Older-Sister: Hey Piper.

Bitchy-Middle-Sister: How's Andy?

ShaggintheoldestHalliwell has logged on.

ShaggintheoldestHalliwell: Did I hear my name?

Bitchy-Oldest-Sister: Hi honey goofy grin smilie

ShaggintheoldestHalliwell: Hey sweetbootom horny raised eyebrows smilie

Bitchy-Middle-Sister: Brb.

Bitchy-Middle-Sister has gone away.

Bitchy-Middle-Sister's away message: puking my small intestines out bc Prue and Andy are gettin' in the mood again.

Bitchy-Oldest-Sister: That got rid of her.

-minute passes-

Bitchy-Oldest-Sister: Andy?

ShaggintheoldestHalliwell: Wanna have sex?

Bitchy-Oldest-Sister has gone away.

Bitchy-Oldest-Sister's away message: Goin over to Andy's to shag.

Bitchy-Middle-Sister has returned.

Bitchy-Middle-Sister: Well, they're gone but now I'm all alone. I know!

Tarty-Flirty-Shaganythingthatmoves-Halliwell has been invited.

Tarty-Flirty-Shaganythingthatmoves-Halliwell has entered chat room.

Tarty-Flirty-Shaganythingthatmoves-Halliwell: Oh hey Piper. Thought you were Cole.

Bitchy-Middle-Sister: Isn't he in your room w/u?

Tarty-Flirty-Shaganythingthatmoves-Halliwell: Oh yea, he must be the guy under the desk.

Bitchy-Middle-Sisterr: TMI TMI!

White-Lighter99 has entered the chatroom.

White-Lighter99: Hi hon.

Bitchy-Middle-Sister + Tarty-Flirty-Shaganythingthatmoves-Halliwell: Hi baby.

Bitchy-Middle-Sister: Phoebe, he was talking to me! I'm his wife!

Tarty-Flirty-Shaganythingthatmoves-Halliwell: Oh right; sorry, forgot.

Bitchy-Middle-Sister: hits Phoebe

White-Lighter99: Actually, I was talking to Phoebe. We had fun last night.

Tarty-Flirty-Shaganythingthatmoves-Halliwell: That was you? Oh, lol. I thought that was dad.

White-Lighter99: He was there 2.

Bitchy-Middle-Sister: WTF! Leo, r u serious?

White-Lighter99: Sorry Piper, it's over.

Bitchy-Middle-Sister: But we have 2 kids! How can u do this!

White-Lighter99: Oh, you're the mom? I thought that was Prue…

Bitchy-Middle-Sister is away.

Bitchy-Middle-Sister's away message: Commiting suicide; life is to fucked up.

Bitchy-Oldest-Sister has returned.

Bitchy-Oldest-Sister: Ah, that's better. Back ppl

Tarty-Flirty-Shaganythingthatmoves-Halliwell: Hey Prue; I loved the way you moved last night ;)

Bitchy-Oldest-Sister: WTF r u talking about?

Tarty-Flirty-Shaganythingthatmoves-Halliwell: Oops, sorry, that must have been Kit.

White-Lighter99: Nah, Kit was with me ;) dang, she can lick!

Tarty-Flirty-Shaganythingthatmoves-Halliwell: Oh great, it must have been the Seer again!

Seer4Phoebe: Hi Phoebe.

Tarty-Flirty-Shaganythingthatmoves-Halliwell has gone away.

Tarty-Flirty-Shaganythingthatmoves-Halliwell's away message: playin w/Cole

Belthazor77 has entered the chat room.

Belthazor77: Hey guys.

Seer4Phoebe: I thought Phoebe was plaing w/u?

Belthazor77: Oh, she is; either that or the source snuck into my bedroom again.

White-Lighter99: Oh, Kit's here! TTYL.

White-Lighter99 is away.

White-Lighter99's away message: Getting licked by Kit.

Seer4Phoebe has gone away.

Seer4Phoebe's away message: Stalkin Phoebe

Bitchy-Oldest-Sister: Okay…

Belthazor77: Wanna have sex again?

Bitchy-Oldest-Sister: What? And what do you mean again?

Belthazor77: You were just over here ;)

Bitchy-Oldest-Sister: I was at Andy's!

ShaggintheoldestHalliwell has returned.

ShaggintheoldestHalliwell: Are you comin over or not Prue?

Bitchy-Oldest-Sister: I was just there!

ShaggintheoldestHalliwell: U never made it here…

Belthazor77: C Prue? And I must say, you're quite good w/ur tounge.

Bitchy-Oldest-Sister: Oh god…

Bitchy-Oldest-Sister had gone away.

Bitchy-Oldest-Sister's away message: killin myself w/Piper…bc I gave Cole 3 blow jobs! Ewness!

Belthazor77: Aren't u going 2 try 2 stop ur girlfriend from killin herself?

ShaggintheoldestHalliwell: Nah, I'm really gay.

Belthazor77 has gone away.

Belthazor77's away message: sending Phoebe home.

Belthazor77 has returned.

Belthazor77: Ok back; so wanna come over and have sex?

ShaggintheoldestHalliwell: Open the door.

ShaggintheoldestHalliwell is away.

ShaggintheoldestHalliwell's away message: Ringin Cole's doorbell.

Belthazor77: Oh, he really is at my door…Yayness!

Belthazor77 has gone away.

Belthazor77's away message: Shaggin Andy; gigidy-gigidy-all right!

- - - - - - - - - - -

Alright, I just did this for fun and I know it is SO wrong in so many ways. I love, love, love Charmed, but for all you people who hate to poke fun at it, please don't kill me in my sleep. R&R please. (Be gentle)


	2. Chapter 2

Ask-Flirty has logged on.

Half-Blood-Charmed1 has been invited.

Half-Blood-Charmed1 has entered chat room.

Ask-Flirty: Hi ya Paige.

Half-Blood-Charmed1: Hi Phoebe; what's up?

Ask-Flirty: Cole's #!

Half-Blood-Charmed1: I could have gone the rest of my life w/out knowing that. btw ur wearing the c-through robe Leo got u again rnt u?

Ask-Flirty: Yup; Cole luvs it. Come to think of it, Leo liked it 2 last weekend…hmm.

Half-Blood-Charmed1: I thought u stopped cing Leo?

Ask-Flirty: I did; we just turn off the lights now.

Half-Blood-Charmed1: Hey, that's a pretty good idea…I'll just do that w/ Andy since Prue told us 2 stop seeing e/o. Thx Pheebs.

Ask-Flirty: That's why I'm an ADVICE columnist.

Kit-The-Kat has logged on.

Kit-The-Kat: Meow meow meow meow.

Ask-Flirty: Kit, I told u; that was a 1 time deal! I was stoned!

Kit-The-Kat: Meow meow meow meow meow meow!

Ask-Flirty: Kit, stop this! U know it's wrong! Just accept that I had a animal-to-human change and find a new cat!

Kit-The-Kat: Meow meow $#! meow! Meow meow meow meow meow! #$! $ !#

Ask-Flirty: How dare u Kit! That's it, I'm through w/this! "Kit the cat is being bad, so turn her into a human 90 yr old hag!"

Kit-The-Kat is away.

Kit-The-Kat's away message: Shaggin a 90 yr old hag.

Ask-Flirty: Oops, that didn't work right…oh well, at least she's gone.

Ask-Flirty: Paige?

Half-Blood-Charmed1 is away.

Half-Blood-Charmed1's away message: Bein shagged by Kit.

Ask-Flirty: Oh shit…Paige is gonna kill me.

Mrs.Trudea-Halliwell has logged on.

Mrs.Trudea-Halliwell: Hey Pheebs.

Ask-Flirty: Hi Prue; how's it goin?

Mrs.Trudea-Halliwell: Awesome; Andy's givin me a blowjob.

Ask-Flirty: Oh, can I come over?

Mrs.Trudea-Halliwell: No!

Poofy-Cop has logged on.

Mrs.Trudea-Halliwell: Who the hell is poofy-Cop?

Poofy-Cop: Oh hi honey

Mrs.Trudea-Halliwell: Andy?

Poofy-Cop: The 1 and horny.

Mrs.Trudea-Halliwell: Wat the hell is w/ur screen-name?

Ask-Flirty: I thought Andy was givin u a blow-job Prue?

Mrs.Trudea-Halliwell: He is…

Poofy-Cop: Nah, I'm over in Cole right now.

Ask-Flirty: Don't u mean AT Cole's?

Poofy-Cop: Nah, I'm in Cole right now.

Ask-Flirty: But- but- but he's my husband! And he's the only straight husband I have!

Mrs.Trudea-Halliwell: And I'm ur wife Andy! Ur straight!

Poofy-Cop: Ah, but u c Cole and I r only straight and married on the weekdays when the Charmed show is showing; on the weekends, we're kinky cross-dressing gays. Double lives r fun!

Ask-Flirty has gone away.

Mrs.Trudea-Halliwell has gone away.

Ask-Flirty's away message: Tying Cole and Andy down to hot stoves.

Mrs.Trudea-Halliwell's away message: Cutting off Cole and Andy'd manhoods and feeding them to Wyatt.

-------------------

(AN) behold the randomness of me :) lol. Please R&R thankies


	3. Chapter 3

DesperatexHousexBitch has logged on.

Mrs.Cupid has logged on.

DesperatexHousexBitch: Hey Pheebs.

Mrs.Cupid: Hey Pip. So did you say you needed to talk to me about something?

DesperatexHousexBitch: Yeah, the Chisie problem.

Mrs.Cupid: Chisie? WTH, I thought we were worried about Billie and Cristie?

DesperatexHousexBitch: -..- no duh, Chisie billie + cristie

Mrs.Cupid: Hmmm

Mrs.Cupid: Oh wait I get it! Yayness!

DesperatexHousexBitch: ---- ...I'll pay you to di ur hair blond again; that would make things so much easier

Mrs.Cupid: Huh? Sorry, I didn't realize you were talking to me

DesperatexHousexBitch: Who the hell else would I be talking to!

Mrs.Cupid: Billie

DesperatexHousexBitch: WTF r u talking about?

UltimatexXxAss has logged on.

UltimatexXxAss: Hey Piper, Phoebe

DesperatexHousexBitch: Billie! What an unexpected surprise...come to kill us?

UltimatexXxAss: No, I'm trying to escape my crazy sister...all this destiny shit is driving me insane and she's not giving me anything in bed ----

Mrs.Cupid: Ewwww she's ur sister!

UltimatexXxAss: Doesn't stop u and Paige

Mrs.Cupid: That's different!

UltimatexXxAss: How so?

Mrs.Cupid: Paige is younger, Cristie is older

UltimatexXxAss: WTH diff does that make?

Mrs.Cupid: ...So Piper, how goes the search 4 Leo?

DesperatexHousexBitch: ...Paige slept w/u 2? She is almost as big as slut as u r!

Mrs.Cupid: Hey, I resent that!

DesperatexHousexBitch: u do?

Mrs.Cupid: Oh no, wait, I don't. Sorry, my mistake.

Destiny's-Little-Hore has logged on.

Destiny's-Little-Hore: Ha! I caught u! It was my destiny to catch u all conversing! Now u will die! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!

DesperatexHousexBitch: How so Cristie?

Destiny's-Little-Hore: ...Only Destiny knows! Ahhahahahah!

DesperatexHousexBitch: Just stuff it already...

Destiny's-Little-Bitch: Least I can, u wont be stuffin anything till Leo gets back

DesperatexHousexBitch: That's it hoe, ur really startin to piss me off.

DesperatexHousexBitch has gone away.

DesperatexHoursexBitch's away message: Gonna go skin the hoe

Destiny's-Little-Bitch: Ep! No, it is my destiny to-

Destiny's-Little-Bitch has lost connection.

Mrs.Cupid: Uh oh... rnt u gonna save ur sister?

UltimatexXxAss: Who?

Mrs.Cupid: ah lol i get it; oh, no1

UltimatexXxAss: I thought so

Mrs.Cupid: Oh...Piper just got back and she's wearing a red blouse...

UltimatexXxAss: So?

Mrs.Cupid: It was white this morning

UltimateAss: Oh..

DesperatexHousexBitch has returned.

DesperatexHousexBitch: Who wants fresh steak?


End file.
